1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy-aware routing apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy-aware routing apparatus and method which perform routing based on energy information to thereby extend system lifetime.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern society, a variety of multimedia services are provided for use at any time and in any place due to a development of the Internet and mobile communication technology. Particularly, small-size portable devices such as notebook personal computers (PC) and personal digital assistants (PDA) have currently come into wide use. More particularly, such devices are used for Internet-based data communication via both wired and wireless networks.
Multi-hop cellular networks (MCN) are wireless networks that reduce dead zones, extend network coverage, and increase network capacity by connecting relay stations and mobile terminals in multi-hop systems.
Under such an MCN environment, signal strength information may be used when determining a multi-hop path. When considering the limited battery power of mobile terminals, determining the multi-hop path only with signal strength information is disadvantageous in terms of system lifetime, since the mobile terminal is used as a node and a mobile terminal battery is quickly exhausted.
Accordingly, there is a need for an energy-aware routing apparatus and method which use battery information when selecting a path to thereby select a path which is capable of extending system lifetime.